Hentai World: My Hero Academia
by kira444
Summary: Lilac Academy is the number one all-girls school for heroes that aims o train the next generation of role models and young ladies. Run by the former pro-hero Lady Envoy, this school aims to forge girls into heroes and young women who will defend the innocent. But there is a darker side to this school, with the headmistress at the center.
1. Ochaco

Chapter 1-Ochacho

The Lilac Hero Academy for Girls was one of the largest private hero academies in Japan. It was a school located just a bus drive away from Tokyo, and was the only hero school that taught only girls. For nearly two decades, this academy had taught and trained young girls and made them into women who would use their gifts to protect the innocent. Lilac was also prided for being a school that accepted students based on performance and grades during the testing phases. Money wasn't a solid requirement, though many wondered how the academy kept afloat if it didn't accept payment and tuition from their applicants and students.

Running the entire institution was the headmistress and former fulltime hero, Chacha Ai, formerly known as Lady Envoy, the sexiest hero to have ever graced the streets long before Lady Midnight came onto the scene. She was a beautiful woman who only seemed to age gracefully. Long black hair, slender amber eyes, red lips with a full bodied figure that even her dark red suit couldn't hide. She was the inspiration for many young girls at the time, using her beauty and quirk, which was called Red Roses, to vanquish her enemies and bring them to justice. She was also known for using her sexuality freely and encouraging liberal attitudes among modern women in today's society, urging women to use their natural gifts, be they appearances or quirks, to get what they want.

The former heroine in question was sitting in her large office staring out the window at the new students coming in for their first year at the academy.

"Headmistress? I've compiled the list you requested."

Melissa Shield, the quirkless fledgling inventor who transferred from America to attend Lilac as one of Envoy's personal assistants, entered the room, her professional dark blue blouse and skirt hugging her bountiful curves in a way that brought attention to them (which was the point). Envoy smiled and beckoned Melissa over to her desk.

"Thank you, Melissa. It's been such a busy week with the influx of students, it's hard to focus on just one thing." Envoy said.

"It's no problem, ma'am. There are a lot of potential heroes in our student roster this year." Melissa handed her the list of girls who were accepted into the academy.

Envoy made it her duty to know each and every girl who walked through those gates. Some would come and go as regular heroes, others would stray from their path midway, and a chosen few would make names for themselves and put themselves above the usual women and become something more. The special ones would be of use to her in ways they'd never expect.

"My, we certainly have a good line of girls in our first year classes." Envoy smiled. "Smart, beautiful…and quirky."

"I'm sure they'll make perfect candidates, ma'am. They all look like the type that the higher ups like to enjoy."

"I'm sure they will." Envoy chuckled, reading the names of the potentials stars among the first years. "I think it's time we got started on our little scouting venture. Keep me notified on their progress, Melissa. I have a feeling this will be a very eventful year for everyone."

Melissa smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't think otherwise, Ms. Envoy."

XXXXXX

Ochaco Uraraka, like many girls her age, practically worshipped the woman as her idol and inspiration. She loved Lady Envoy's strength, determination and willingness to use her womanly gifts for good. Envoy made girls feel good about themselves, showing off that they could be just as good as the boys, and showed that whether you're slender or fat, beautiful or average, your body itself was a weapon. Ochaco was not someone who saw herself as outgoing or very confident in her abilities, after all she got sick after using her quirk for too long, but listening to Envoy work her students up like they were on top of the world was really uplifting for her.

It was no surprise that she applied for Lilac Academy, but it was a surprise that she made it in. the entry fee was a bit higher than what her parents would've wanted, but it was cheap compared to other schools. The entrance exam and field test to gauge the applicants' abilities in combat against robots was also a bit harrowing, but she made it through that not just by taking out the robots, but also by saving a cute little frog girl named Tsuyu. Her performance was satisfactory enough to earn her a place in the school of her dreams!

Moving on campus at Lilac took a bit of an adjustment period, but Ochaco managed to work through it after meeting her homeroom class, 1-A. The girls there were a mixed group of odd and unique girls who were all friendly and supportive of each other. Young women who were accepted into the tutelage of Envoy to become the best heroes of their generation.

The only downside was one of the students from Class 1-B, a former villain named Himiko Toga whom Envoy had taken in for "rehabilitation" at the academy into a productive member of society. She was a creepy girl with a macabre fascination with blood, and for some reason had a growing obsession with Ochaco that really creeped her out. What possessed Envoy to take the girl in was probably beyond Ochaco's understanding, but she tried to ignore the strange girl and continue focusing on her training.

Aside from that, things had been relatively normal for Ochaco and her training and hard work progressed smoothly. Then everything changed for her one evening.

About six months into the school year, Envoy herself had called Ochaco into her office at the top floor of the academy's main building. The sun was already going down and the growing shadows around her did little to ease Ochaco's fears about why the headmistress wanted to see her.

'Maybe it's nothing. I'm sure she just wants to talk about some new events coming up.' She thought, trying to remain calm. 'Or it could be to discuss my performance in class. I mean, I'm sure I did well enough during the emergency rescue trails, right….right?!'

These thoughts rank through her panicked mind all the way up to Envoy's office, where she took a moment to gather her wits before calmly knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Ochaco slowly opened the door and the first thing that hit her was the sweet smell of flowers. A strong but elegant perfume-like scent wafted across her senses as she entered the office, and her eyes took notice of a huge assortment of flowers sitting all over the room. Roses, daisies, violets, the type of flowers you'd get at a flower shop, but they were more fresher, livelier. Vibrant in colors and potency. Ochaco couldn't believe that so many flowers could be bunched together in such a small place and not suffocate anyone inside.

"Uraraka, come in!" The lovely voice of Envoy reached her ears as she cautiously stepped into the sweet-smelling office.

The hero herself was sitting at her desk, with the sun shining down on her from behind, making her look absolutely heavenly to Ochaco. She wore a tight, deep red dress that was styled after a Chinese qipao with slits up the sides to allow her strong, toned legs to remain bare, with black boots that reached her thigh. The dress had no sleeves, so her arms were bare, though she had on long black gloves that hugged her strong arms.

Ochaco was mostly attracted to her face, which shorted a sparkling red eye mask with white lenses that completely covered her eyes. She could see part of a jagged pink scar that ran down the right side of her face down to her cheek, one of a few lasting scars she obtained fighting against a powerful villain alongside one of her former students, a woman named Nana Shimura.

"While I appreciate your awestruck expression at my natural beauty, I would like to get down to business quickly if you don't mind, Uraraka." Envoy smiled.

"O-oh! I'm sorry." Ochaco bowed in apology and quickly took her seat in front of the woman's desk. Envoy smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"Thank you for coming to see me so late in the day, Uraraka. I'm sorry I called you here so abruptly, but it's been a busy day." Envoy said.

"That's okay, headmistress, I don't mind." Ochaco said, still a bit nervous. "Um…why was I called here exactly?"

"Uraraka, I wanted to speak to you on a new extracurricular program that I induct first year students into halfway through the year. I'm not sure if you've already heard about this, but only girls I have specifically chosen myself are brought into this special program, girls who I think have the potential to make it big in the hero industry." Envoy explained.

Ochaco's expression was one of shock and awe. Envoy actually sought her out because she had potential? This was too good to be true! Ochaco never had much faith in herself given the limited applications of her quirk, but she was a hard worker, and apparently Envoy was drawn to that like a moth to a flame.

"Rest assured, your classmates were also chosen for this program, but I wanted to speak to you first. Now, before I go into details, I must ask you to please keep this a secret until the rest of your class knows." She said seriously. "Even though I plan on informing the other girls, I don't want them getting too excited prematurely should I reconsider my choices."

Ochaco nodded. "I understand."

"Good. The program I'm talking about is a special program for talented young heroes like you that I choose every year from among the freshmen classes. This program is funded by the school's sponsors and some very wealthy people behind the hero industry, usually the men who run things from behind the scenes. I have these girls not only show off their skills, but also…service these powerful men in order to get their names out there. Depending on how well you do, they could recommend you for internships and other special training positions that most students wouldn't get until either halfway through the first year or in their second year."

As she explained this, a sweet, lovely scent emanated from her body. Ochaco, who was listening intently to Envoy's explanation, felt her mind swim a bit as she inhaled this wonderful smell. She thought nothing of it, but she had no idea of the adverse effects it was having on her mind. How malleable it made her to the woman's suggestions.

"It's nothing too hazardous to your health like the other classes, I assure you. All you have to do is to ensure that our clients have a good time. Just impress them to the best of your abilities and everything will go smoothly." Envoy finished. She leaned forward and Ochaco couldn't help but notice how her breasts laid atop her desk as she rested her chin on her tented fingers. "So what do you say? You'll even receive some payment in return. A little gift from our benefactors."

Ochaco barely had to consider her options when she blurted out, "I-I'll do it! Anything to be a great hero, mistress! Thank you for choosing me."

"You're already a great hero, Uraraka, there's no mistaking that." Envoy smiled and ran her gloved hand along Ochaco's round face, making her already rosy cheeks redder. "And call me Envoy."

XXXXXX

Envoy was really a fan of lying to her students, especially if they were longtime fans who almost worshipped (or in some cases, actually did) the ground she stood on. These wonderful girls, no, young women who worked hard day and night to become heroes that people could look up to. Envoy didn't enjoy leading them along, but she had a business to run, and these roles would be largely beneficial to the students in the long run.

The special "program" that Envoy ran was a little partnership with very wealthy and influential people behind the hero industry who could offer some special opportunities for these girls…in return for a little compensation. During her time as headmistress of Lilac Academy, she learned that the hero business as a lot like the idol industry; sure hard work and dedication got you to places, but there was also a darker side that the public had no idea about. A dark side that Envoy herself had a hand in supporting.

Envoy was a firm believer in using every tool at one's disposal to make it up in the world. She had used not just her quirk but also her body to make a name for herself, seducing big wigs when she was just a teenager, practically whoring herself out to get ahead of the competition. Envoy had sacrificed her innocence in order to become someone who gave people not just hope, but also courage and pride in what they are and what they have. She felt no shame in selling herself for money and fame, just as she had no shame in doing the same to her students.

"On your knees. Now." Kuwano Masayoshi commanded.

Masayoshi was one of Envoy's associates, a big name behind large scale hero events like the U.A Festival and had a big voice when it came to the internship of promising young heroes in training. Unknown to most people, he also had a thing for cute teenage girls in tight costumes that Envoy sent his way and enjoyed his fair share of hero pussy.

Ochaco did as she was ordered without question, nervously kneeling down between his spread legs. Masayoshi was completely naked, revealing his large body that showed signs of age, though his cock was certainly larger than normal, reaching almost ten inches in length and was incredibly thick. The only sign of Masayoshi's quirk were the pair of ox horns sticking out of the top of his skull, but other than that, he looked like a normal man in his 50s.

"Lady Envoy told me that you were the first of your class to enter this special program of hers. She must have a lot of faith in you if she's sending you here as a preliminary test." Masayoshi said to the nervous hero in training. "I'll be evaluating your skills to see just how dedicated you are to becoming a big name hero in the business. Let's see if you can measure up to some of the other girls your headmistress had sent me, yes?"

"Y-Yes sir. Thank you for choosing me." Ochaco said. Masayoshi smirked.

"Good girl. Now I'm sure you know what to do with this, don't you?" He asked, his cock still waving in the air before her.

Ochaco blushed furiously and nodded. Since she was only wearing a thin bathrobe when he entered the expensive suite she was sent to, Ochaco merely had to shed her robe to reveal her curvy body to his hungry gaze. Masayoshi gave a hum of appreciation as he studied her form, which was plump but also starting to become toned from her rigorous training exercises. She edged closer to his erect shaft and lowered her head onto the edge of his dick, filled with mild anxiety.

"Mmmh!"

Ochaco hummed as she wrapped her lips around the head of Masayoshi's meat, making him groan slightly. She placed both hands on each of his thighs (making sure to leave her pinkies curled inward to avoid making him float) and as she attempted to nudge her head further, but found his thickness almost too much for her. Still, his pleasured groans showed that she was doing something right.

Seeking to push herself further, if not for her client then for Envoy and the honor of Lilac Academy, Ochaco narrowed her eyes and pushed herself forward, wrapping her lips around more of his cock and stretching out her mouth. Masayoshi sat back in recline as he felt her swallow more of him into her throat, but only managed to get halfway there. Still, he relished the warm, moist passage of Ochaco's mouth coating his member in slickness.

She moaned somewhat painfully as she felt his thickness to be nearly too much for her, but she still persevered and started bobbing her head up and down his meat. Her jaw was hurting and her gag reflex was giving out against something this big, but still she followed through and tightened her lips and wiggled her tongue around the portion of cock inside her mouth.

'I have to keep going. Lady Envoy is counting on me to show what a Lilac girl can do!' Ochaco thought as she sloppily sputtered when rocking her head back and forth in a clumsy pace.

Despite her lack of technique and proper pace, Masayoshi still felt himself edging gradually closer to a finish with the tightness of her mouth on his cock. The girl felt encouraged by this and continued feverishly pumping down her head halfway down his massive dick.

Wet lip-smacking sounds continued to come from their union while Masayoshi watched Ochaco continue to struggle pumping his sausage down her gullet. Splashes of spit spritzed from her lips as she continued for several minutes when Masayoshi let out a deep groan feeling his climax approaching.

"Here it comes!" Masayoshi grunted, feeling his hips buck rapidly up into her bouncing face.

Ochaco's eyes went wide when she finally noticed his balls swelling as cum started pumping through Masayoshi's cock, heading into her mouth!

Gushes of thick, creamy cum spurted out of Masayoshi's meat straight into Ochaco's mouth. Large, thick bursts splattered into her gullet, nearly choking her as much spilled out from the corners of her lips. She sputtered and choked attempting to drink all of it down, and though she attempted to get a taste of what she managed to swallow down, eventually Ochaco was forced to pull her lips off him to gather some air.

She coughed a bit as she tried to gather her breath and swallowed the remaining amounts of sperm caking her face and lips. She still had Masayoshi's length in her right hand and noticed with shock that he was still extremely hard. Despite the large amount of cum she just unloaded it seemed like he still had plenty of energy and fluids to spare.

"Your technique is a bit sloppy, but I'll give you an A for effort. I'm going easy on you because this is your first time, but don't expect any mercy from me or anyone else moving forward from this day onward." Masayoshi said sternly, as if he was conducting his usual business practices and not fucking a high school girl in one of his penthouse suites. "Now I'm guessing you know what comes next?"

Ochaco nodded and allowed him to stand up before getting onto the bed and lying on her back, resting her body against the smooth silk sheets that probably cost more than her bed at home. Masayoshi towered over her, spreading her legs apart. She shuddered as he brought his lengthy meat shaft to her loins, ready to drive it right into her. She swallowed hard, still tasting his cum in her mouth he slowly got closer to her seeping wet cunt.

The closer his cockhead got to her glistening folds, the more nervous she got until Masayoshi pushed his hips forward, pushing the engorged head past her folds and into the shallow basin of her tight pussy. Ochaco grunted as she felt herself getting stretched out, clenching onto the bed sheets as he pushed more of his length in. It was such an odd feeling, having such girth drive into her like this, her pussy clinging tightly onto his cock as he filled her up halfway and stopped to give her a moment.

Masayoshi let her acclimate to his cock, and Ochaco panted heavily as she lay there struggling to get used to the size of his shaft filling her. It was a new experience that she was not used to feeling and it made her entire body tingle. Losing her virginity to an older man who practically held her future career as a hero in his hands. Just the thought of her doing such was a thing was almost unthinkable, but it also made her aroused in a sense.

Sensing that she was starting to get used to his size, Masayoshi drew his hips back and plowed into her body. Ochaco let out a winded yelp after she felt him shove his dick into her pussy, and then she began whimpering as he started to fuck her.

Heavy breaths left her lips as Ochaco felt a dizzying pleasure run through her when he started rutting into her in the missionary position. He leaned down, placing his arms on both sides of her head as his hips rose and fell down into her waist like a jackhammer. Just for tonight he was going to only give her half of his cock because she was just starting out, but after this, she was going to learn how to take his entire shaft. Even still, Ochaco was slowly starting to enjoy this, howling in pleasure as her legs shot up into the air in reaction to his powerful thrusts.

Her cunt wrapped tightly around his pumping shaft as Ochaco clung onto the sheets and covers holding on for dear life as he rutted like a big beastly animal into her body. Her cute, round face screwed up into an eye-rolling agehao expression as she struggled to remain conscious while Masayoshi grinned at her lewd features. Had there been an observer, they would have saw that Ochaco was looking closer to passing out from the hard, rough fucking he dealt to her. The fleshy smacks of flesh on flesh became louder and her screams of pleasure filled the room, overshadowing Masayoshi's grunts.

"Ahhhh!" Ochaco wailed with her eyes rolling up in her sockets and her tongue falling out of her mouth. Masayoshi feverishly fucked into her tightening cunt as hard and fast as he could manage (which was a lot considering his age) and her body felt like jelly as she grabbed anything she could touch for support, eventually settling her hands on his shoulders. She was about to cum soon and he knew it, anticipating another big load of cum into her body. This thought caused Ochaco to reach her peak and she started to cum.

Arching her back, Ochaco's body started convulsing and shaking as she hit her titanic orgasm. Her walls clamped down desperately on his meat, trying to milk cum from him as he continued plowing inside her. The pressure of her convulsions continued as she shook and shivered uncontrollably while her expression truly entered the "fucked-stupid" stage of things.

Soon enough, Masayoshi followed right after her, bucking his cock into her squeezing pussy one last time before cumming himself. Tossing his head back he grunted deeply as he felt another bulging payload of cum travel up his balls and down his cock, ready to fill this young hero's depths. Ochaco wasn't in the right mind to prepare for what was coming, so she wasn't ready for the moment when his cum splashed right into her pussy.

Her body spasmed as she received a generous helping of jizz into her cunt, and her face went ageheo again as her eyes rolled back and she nearly fainted on the spot from the huge globs of cream filling her womb. Envoy was kind enough to give her birth control pills beforehand (a precaution she always took when sending her students out. Even heroes must practice safe sex, kids) which was a blessing as Masayoshi continued to pump more cum into her for the next couple of minutes, with the excess splashing out from her stuffed cunt.

Thankfully, Masayoshi stopped cumming and he finally pulled himself out, leaving a gooey trail of semen oozing out of her stretched and savagely fucked hole, letting Ochaco slump lifelessly onto the bed. Masayoshi sat on the edge of the bed and took out a cigarette to smoke as his nerves calmed down.

"Got to say, kid, you were a great fuck. A bit sloppy and uncoordinated in some parts, but you made up for it in determination, and it's nothing a couple of more sessions won't fix. Refine your skills a bit and you'll make it far in this business." He said, smiling back at her tired, motionless body. "I'll send an evaluation report to Envoy. Congrats, kid, you just done your headmistress proud."

XXXXXX

Envoy had watched the entire thing from within her office, thighs wet with her arousal and a pleased smile over her red lips. Things were going so well and she hadn't even brought the other first years into the program yet!

Lilac Academy, a school that had numerous partnerships with companies and businesses that funded its continued operations, had a dark side that Envoy personally ran from behind the scenes. She ran a small scale prostitution ring that employed several first year students and had them service various men in high positions for their entire stay at Lilac. This had been going on for years, and many popular heroines had a part in this secret business (and were even still taking part in it to further increase their popularity). Midnight, Ms. Joke, Pixie-Bob, Mandalay, Ragdoll, Mt. Lady, the list went on, and Envoy had brought all of them into this fold.

Obviously the girls wouldn't be willingly on board with this, but that was where her quirk came into play. Envoy's quirk, Red Rose, allowed her to create flowers of multiple species from her body's cells, which were identical to real flowers, but there was also a special property about them that few people knew about. Envoy's flowers could emit pheromones that could induce a variety of effects, from pain to pleasure, and even, she had recently discovered, mind alteration.

All the flower gardens Envoy had planted were created by her and emitted the same sweet smelling mind-altering pheromone that hung like an invisible cloud over the school, slowly altering the girls' minds and making them more susceptible to her suggestions. It was how she was able to convince so many heroines to take part in the little hero sex ring she ran.

Ochaco was just the first among the many freshmen she was going to induct into this service of hers, and boy were there a lot of cute and sexy contenders to bring into the fold. Her girls were definitely going to go far with their assets!

'When you're a woman, you need to use whatever features and abilities you have to make it through life. The hero business is no different.' Envoy thought. 'If you have the skills to fight or a quirk that makes you stronger, use it. If you have sex appeal and the drive to use it against your enemies, use it. If you have both, and you want to make a name for yourself in the hero industry, use it. There is no shame in using your body to further your own ends, for it is just a tool, like your quirk, that can be exploited to cement your place in society. I'm no villain, all I want is these girls to become as famous as me…by any means necessary.'

* * *

**I redid this chapter, as well as the sex scene, because I discovered that I copied way too much from another person over on Hentai Foundry whose writing ****style I was trying to imitate while dealing with writer's block. I'm not expecting him to forgive me, but I want him to know that I deeply apologize for letting ****things go this far without consideration for his work. We talked it out and I apologize in person to him and promised to never do it again, and we're letting ****things settle down right now. I hope to avoid more incidents in the future, if I can manage it, without all the fanfare and avoid making stupid mistakes just to ****get by. I hope you'll all accept my apology and we can get past this mess. I'm almost done with the second chapter for this story, and I am ****checking dutifully to ensure that it doesn't step on anyone's toes. Regardless of the outcome, thank you all for reading, please leave a review, and remember, ****friends...I'm watching you fap. **


	2. Tsuyu

Chapter 2-Tsuyu

With the success of Ochaco's debut with Masayoshi, Envoy saw it as a sign to meet with the girls of Class 1-A to bring them into the fold. They all sat obediently before her as she explained their new role in pleasing the academy's wealthy clients and sponsors, making sure to remain vague until her fast-acting pheromones did their work. When she saw their eyes begin to glaze over, she knew that she had them within her web, and now there was no escape for them.

Ochaco Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, Momo Yaoyorozu, Mina Ashido, Kyoka Jiro, Toru Hagakure, Itsuka Kendo, Ibara Shiozaki, Pony Tsunori, Setsuna Tokage, and Yui Kodai. The girls of Class 1-A that had caught her attention and were definitely destined to be supreme heroes just like the brilliant young women who are celebrated all across the country.

Lilac Academy had a stellar reputation for transforming young girls into powerful young women capable of using their abilities for the greater good of the public. These girls trusted Envoy to make them the best heroes in the country, turn them into beautiful young women who can hold their own against the injustices of the world. It was a job that Envoy took seriously, though she wasn't above abusing the school's system for her own ends. Really, as much faith the students placed in her, on some level Envoy felt that she should be a bit guilty for brainwashing and whoring them out.

Unbeknownst to the wider public, Envoy had been whoring her students out to the wealthiest men in the hero business. She had designed an entire underground prostitution ring that had a history of employing the best female heroes in the business before they got big. Three out of four of the Wild, Wild Pussycats, Ms. Joke, Midnight (she was especially popular), they all attended Lilac Academy and had made their name in this little sex service Envoy ran.

Envoy only chose the best girls of the new batch of freshmen who caught her eye, and she never thought that the entirety of Class 1-A would be that special. The thought made her giddy with excitement, because that meant that more money would be made.

"This program isn't just something I offer to anyone. Only the best get a chance to make a name for themselves this early in the industry." Envoy told the class, watching with barely restrained glee as her pheromones slowly brought them over to her side. "This is the first of many chances for you girls to get your name out there and maybe even score some internship opportunities."

"Ms. Envoy, how long is this program?" Itsuka asked.

"For the entirety of your stay here at Lilac Academy, but if you do a good enough job, it can extend even past your time here at school. Many female heroes still take part in this program to help new graduates acclimate to the changing environment and show them some new tricks." Envoy explained. "And believe me when I say that everyone here will definitely be involved with this program for as long as possible."

"R-Really? This kind of service is…well, we weren't expecting to be given this chance, ma'am. It's all a bit sudden." Momo said shyly, her mind still in a haze from the sweet scent filling the room.

"I understand, Momo, and it's perfectly normal to be nervous. Just know that you'll all be eased into the process, and it's important not to think about it too hard." Envoy said. "Ochaco here had serviced her first client just last week, and now she's quickly becoming a regular."

"Wow, Ochaco, you've already gotten started?" Toru said in amazement, staring at the round-faced girl with a look of unseen surprise that was mirrored by the rest of the class. "I didn't think you'd be the one to get the ball rolling!"

"M-Ms. Envoy called me in and told me what was going on ahead of time. She said I was going for a trial run." Ochaco said.

"And you passed with flying colors, dear." Envoy smiled. "Now that I've chosen this class as my candidates, I will be having one on one interviews with you all to get a feel for your preferences and give you advice on how to go about this. I'm sure the idea of being with men older than you pretty nerve-wracking, but understand that these men are the school's sponsors who provide the funds for our faculty. They know what to do and what not to do."

The class nodded in tandem, her words resonating with their minds and completely eliminating any form of resistance to this idea, aside from the totally natural nervous reactions they're feeling. Envoy smiled and clapped her hands.

"Good, then starting tomorrow I'll be conducting interviews for all of you. I have faith that this class has the potential to grow into heroes and beautiful women like Midnight and the Pussycats, and you girls are going to do me proud." She said happily. "Be sure to show these boys how we girls work in Lilac!"

"Yes, Lady Envoy!" The girls said excitedly.

XXXXXX

And so Envoy had private interviews with the girls of class 1-A, mostly to get a feel for them, but also to gauge what kind of clients they'd fit in with. Everyone had a certain taste, and in this age of quirks, such tastes became incredibly varied. That was good for some people, but bad for others. It depended on the individual really.

Having already put Ochaco through her paces, Envoy decided to move onto the second girl on her list-Tsuyu Asui. A girl with a mutant-type quirk that gave her the attributes and abilities of a frog, which manifested in her frog-like appearance and overly large eyes and long, sticky tongue. From what Envoy had read about her, she was the type who wasn't afraid to speak her mind and was quite blunt at times, but that seemed to have a charm all on its own. But Envoy knew from experience that she must have had a difficult time making friends in middle school because of her quirk.

Envoy asked the girl some questions that were pretty standard; what was her home like, why she wanted to become a hero, what goals she set for herself, and where did she imagine herself after Lilac. But halfway through the interview, Envoy decided to get into more…personal territory.

"Do I have any insecurities, kero?" Tsuyu blinked.

"Yes, you see, even in this advanced age of quirks, it's sadly still common to see children, teenagers or even adults be teased or looked down upon because of some quirk that either seems lame or makes you look different from them. It's an unavoidable fact of life that some people aren't even considered for hero work because their quirks weren't flashy enough." Envoy explained. "Have you ever felt insecure about yourself, Tsuyu, either because of your quirk or your ability to become a hero?"

Tsuyu blinked her large eyes and looked up in thought, tapping her long finger against the side of her mouth. Envoy had to admit, she looked adorable.

"I don't feel insecure about my abilities or anything like that. I've made it this far because my quirk is useful in this kind of business, kero." Tsuyu answered. It was hard to really read her expression, since it hardly changed since she got to the headmistress's office. "I wasn't teased that much in school either…although, that may be because there were other children who looked more different than me."

"Well, since you're so confident in your abilities as a hero, what about your abilities as a young woman?"

Tsuyu gave a small ribbit and tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You know how I always encourage young female heroes to use everything at their disposal, not just their quirks but also their physical attributes. It's a tough world out there and you'll need to use every advantage you've got to maintain your position in life." Envoy said. "For us female heroes, that means using our feminine wiles to get the jump on villains while also making ourselves really popular to the public. It's how I've gotten so far in this line of work."

"But…I'm not as beautiful as you, kero. My costume wasn't made to really make myself look beautiful." Tsuyu replied, looking down as she fiddled with her fingers. "I just focus on using my quirk to get the job done. It's not like I'm pretty or anything, kero."

"Sweetie, in a world full of quirks, there's always someone with a strange line of interests. Just because you have similar physical traits to a frog, it doesn't mean you're unattractive." Envoy gave the girl a smile. "Why, I've seen your hero costume, and I must say, it does a great job showing off your curves."

Tsuyu's cheeks reddened a bit at that. "It's just to decrease water resistance, kero. It's nothing special."

"No, but if you use it correctly, you can make it special. Being a hero is a combination of a crime fighter, a rescue worker, and a public symbol. How you present yourself can increase your popularity and therefore give your more time on the field as your own hero. That's what Lilac Academy is all about-teaching young women like you to use everything at their disposal to get the job done. You may not think much of yourself, Tsuyu, but believe me when I say that I'm liking what I'm seeing."

Envoy said that with a sultry purr that made Tsuyu's cheeks redden. The compliment, mixed with Envoy's hidden pheromones, did their job as the girl felt a surge of confidence surge throughout her being. Tsuyu shyly looked down at her hands and muttered a small "Thank you" followed by a cute little ribbit.

"Now, be expected to be chosen by one of our benefactors who will have chosen you based on the results of this interview. Don't worry, he'll treat you kindly, and in the process, you'll learn the ins and outs of what goes on in the hero business behind the scenes with the men who manage things in a more…private setting." The headmistress explained. "Don't be nervous. Be the hero that you strive to be and go into this with all the confidence and pride you can must. Know that you'll be coming out of this not just as a better hero, but also a better woman."

XXXXXX

Like Ochaco before her, Tsuyu was actually requested by a client and escorted to the building on the edge of the school grounds that was reserved for high paying visitors. The person who chose her was Yagichi Osamu, a man who was the manager of a construction company that specialized in fixing the damages caused in the aftermath of hero/villain battles, a largely thankless job, but a crucial one considering how destructive such fights can get.

He was a young man in his thirties who clearly looked like he aspired to have a high paying job in an office environment, the kind of person the average salaryman would dream of being without an ounce of shame. Osamu also had a thing for female heroes with quirks that granted them odd appearances, and it just so happens that Tsuyu was one of those girls that he regularly ogled and fucked behind closed doors.

"I actually didn't think anybody would request me." Tsuyu said in her usual blunt manner. She was crouched down in front of Osamu in her usual frog-like manner, naked as the day she was born. Though she was thin, it wasn't in an unattractive way, and her slender form was made more defined thanks to the intense training she went through at school. "I'm new at this, so please be patient with me, kero."

"Don't worry, it's company policy to ease girls into this service before getting into the really good shit." Osamu grinned lewdly, his glasses perched on his nose as he ran his eyes over Tsuyu's form. "Now, how good are you with your tongue?"

Tsuyu didn't waste time with a reply, instead the frog girl opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, using the prehensile muscle to wrap around the dick in front of her. Osamu gasped with pleasure, his body tingling with pleasure as Tsuyu's tongue coiled along the length of his girthy shaft, fulling encasing it in a wet, warm tunnel of tongue.

The tongue squeezed down tight around Osamu's dick, and he grunted as big drops of precum oozed out of the tip. Tsuyu tasted it, a stray thought coming to mind as she got her first taste of another man's fluids. 'Tastes a bit sweet, like candy. Is that supposed to be normal, kero?'

"S-Shit," Osamu managed to say through his moans of pleasure as Tsuyu's tongue continued jerking him off. "A little warning, girl, I cum…a lot. Like, buckets. So you better get ready for the flood."

"Okay." Was all Tsuyu said as she continued her efforts, putting Osamu through more pleasure than he thought possible as that slimy, smooth yet strong tongue slithered all over his fat dick and seemed to be trying its best to bring him to orgasm as quickly as possible. It extended slightly from his shaft, reaching down and wrapping gently around Osamu's balls, so that now every inch of his gentials was getting licked and squeezed all at once.

"Shit, you sure this is your first time doing this? I'm gonna cum." Osamu groaned through gritted teeth. In response to this, Tsuyu opened her mouth wide, which was much wider than most people could thanks to her quirk, and wrapped her wide lips around Osamu's cockhead just as he began to cum straight into her mouth.

The frog girl was almost overwhelmed by the volume of cum his cock was pumping into her mouth, but she did her best to swallow it all, sending gulp after gulp of the warm, sweet, goo down to her stomach. It turns out that he wasn't just bragging when he talked about his cum, it took several minutes of swallowing again and again as Osamu just sat there cumming like a broken faucet into the girl's mouth.

By the time Osamu finally stopped, Tsuyu's belly felt like she had eaten a full meal. A ricer of drool and cum had overflowed out of her mouth and down her chin when she hadn't been able to keep up with swallowing it all.

"Wow." Tsuyu said as Osamu took a moment to recover from his intense orgasm. Then she noticed that he was still hard. "I thought men got soft after cumming for the first time."

"I took some…enhancements to make sure we can keep this going." Osamu grinned as he pointed to his cock. "And we are nowhere close to being done."

Tsuyu nodded and got onto the bed, letting the older man get on top of her as his right hand gripped his member, slowly guiding it to her pussy. His cock shivered as it touched her wet pussy lips, and Tsuyu once again used her tongue to guide his shaft into her folds. Osamu grinned at her eagerness and plunged his cock into Tsuyu's womanhood.

Tsuyu lightly winced, her wide mouth agape in exhilaration and some pain at having her virginity claimed, and thankfully he let her get used to the size of his cock spreading her canal open before he started thrusting into her. He began rocking his hips in a forward/backward gyrating motion inside of her sex. Tsuyu's flushed face contorted into an expression of gradually intensifying pleasure, the first form of emotion the usually deadpan frog girl displayed today.

Her large eyes slid closed and her mouth hung open with soft, panting breaths as she felt the sensation of Osamu's lengthy girth repeatedly driving into her sensitive depths. His hands came down on her perky ass cheeks and squeezed them to push her body up closer to his. Her breasts scraped against his chest vertically in motion with her undulations, and the girl's small body was practically being manhandled by him as he used her cunt like a cocksleeve.

Her large feet dangled behind his back, ready to lock ankles should the time come-which may be soon. She gripped his shoulders as her juicy cunt tightened some more on his cock, getting even closer to milking it, and in the meantime Tsuyu was enjoying the feeling of his fat cock splitting her open with each thrust forward.

Both bodies were sweaty from their copulation and it only increased the ferocity of their fucking. Osamu had begun delivering stronger thrusts at a faster pace into Tsuyu's pussy indicating he was nearly there. Tsuyu clenched her eyes shut as she felt her climax approaching and her grip tightened on his shoulders with her long toes curling.

Then Tsuyu finally couldn't take anymore, and her body shook with a powerful orgasm as she came hard around the cock shoving itself balls deep into her. Osamu's thrusts kept Tsuyu's orgasm going, making her cum again and again as the man fucked her hard and fast. Finally, Osamu reached his second orgasm, pushing Tsuyu's body deeper into the bed with his own body. With his big cock buried all the way to the hilt inside the frog girl, he began to cum once more, even harder than he had from Tsuyu's tongue job.

His cock throbbed as it sent out thick globs of thick, white jizz deep inside Tsuyu's womb. Tsuyu could feel his shaft expanding as it pumped huge loads into her, and she could feel her insides getting full. It wasn't long before she reached her limit, and thus the excess cum that couldn't fit in her cum-filled womb forced its way back outside, causing a mess all over their joined hips. Her normally flat belly had a slight swell to it as her womb was filled to capacity with every load that shot into it, and Tsuyu could swear that the guy had pumped gallons of jizz into her body.

After what felt like an hour (though it was only a few minutes), Osamu's orgasm finally came to an end. He pushed himself up and took a deep breath before pulling his softening cock from her stuffed folds, watching with a wide grin as cum flowed from her cunt like a river. Tsuyu lay panting and sweating beneath him while trying not to fall asleep.

"You know what? Let's have another go," Osamu suggested, rubbing Tsuyu's cum-filled belly. "If you can hold out for another thirty minutes, I'll make sure to suggest your name to a couple of aquatic-themed heroes."

Tsuyu was too tired to really say anything. All she could do was look up at him and nod while giving a tired, "…kero."

* * *

**Anyone else think Tsuyu has that charm about her that makes her absolutely adorable? Up next we'll be getting onto Momo, who is definitely a person of ****interest in Envoy's book. And expect an update for Persona either by tonight or tomorrow. Not much else to say, so...thank you for reading, please leave a r****eview, and remember...I'm watching you fap. (0_0) **


	3. Momo

Chapter 3-Momo

What sets Lilac Academy apart from other schools like Yuuei is that not only are the girls taught how to be proper heroes, they're also taught on how to use their feminine attributes for the betterment of the innocent and to gain an advantage over their enemies. The world was not a kind place for women, even in this age of superheroes. There were many villains that weren't displayed in the media who had a reputation for preying on young, defenseless girls or fledgling heroines because of some false belief of superiority over them. The molesters, the rapists, the abusers, the criminal perverts; she had heard her fair share of female heroes being assaulted on the job by villains who tilted toward the darker side of things.

It was scary, yes, but that didn't mean that it was something to fear. Envoy taught her students important lessons in how to use their bodies as their greatest weapons. It could even save their lives at some point, but only if these girls got past their inhibitions. No pro female hero worth her salt was some gal who relied only on her quirk to get by in this world. Why do you think so many heroines wore skimpy or skintight costumes?

The teachers at Lilac emphasized this fact to the students when it came time to design and create their hero costumes. It was basically dress up to the tenth degree with some design choices to make good use of their quirk…or just to look pretty while kicking ass. Still, the interviews were continuing through this part of their training, and Envoy was happy to have gotten to one of her more juicer students.

Momo Yaoyorozu. An aspiring young woman with a very versatile quirk that legs her create non-living material so long as she knows what it's made of. This lent to her high intelligence level and book smarts, though she was very resourceful in the field too. She came from a wealthy family and was practically trained from birth with high expectations from her parents to make it far in the hero industry. Judging from her grades she was doing very well, but that's not what Envoy was interested in at the moment.

"How is your training going, Momo?" Envoy asked the girl, subtly running her mask-covered eyes along the girl's notable curves. "Are you getting along with the other girls in your class?"

"Oh yes, ma'am, everything is going smoothly. It was fun working together with the other girls during practicing." Momo said with a smile. "I've never had any friends growing up, so it feels really nice to have like-minded friends there to support me."

"That's good. I heard how your parents had basically taught you everything there is to know about being a hero, but didn't allow you to make friends. That's not a life to live, Momo. A life without friends or even acquaintances is a very lonely life." Envoy smiled wistfully. "Take it from someone who's been through that experience before."

Momo frowned at the very brief look of sadness that crossed over Envoy's face. She heard of Envoy's previous career as a pro-hero, and the circumstances that led to her early retirement. Envoy gathered herself and gave Momo a small smile.

"But enough about that gloomy stuff. I got a glimpse of your class's hero costumes, and I must say, Momo, yours is one of the best." She chuckled. "You're even showing more skin than Midnight!"

Momo's hero costume consisted of a sleeveless crimson leotard which was open to expose her skin from her neck to just below her naval. She also wore short crimson boots and had a gold utlility belt around her waist. It was designed to allow her to create items from as many points in her body as possible, as her quirk could only be used if her skin is exposed, and though Momo had willingly designed it to be like that, being told of how skimpy it was did make her feel a bit embarrassed.

"I only made it with my quirk in mind. I wasn't trying to usurp Midnight in any way." Momo said blushing.

"Nothing to be ashamed about, dear. If you have the goods, show it off. Your costume is both practical and sexy, and it'd be a shame to cover up your beauty now." Envoy said encouragingly. "You have a beautiful body, Momo, and there's no shame in embracing that beauty, especially if it makes you a better hero. And I can tell that you're going to make it far in this program."

"Thank you, ma'am." Momo said smiling.

"Please, call me Envoy." The headmistress grinned. "I have a feeling we'll be getting to know each other more intimately than the other girls."

XXXXXX

"Fuck, you look even hotter in person."

Momo blushed at his lewd praise, and her face flushed even deeper when she noticed his eyes rake over her deep cleavage that her costume exposed. She stood before him in her hero costume, but without her utility belt, while her client for the night, Taro, the manager of a modeling agency that employed female heroes, stood in front of her completely naked, which didn't do much for his slightly repulsive appearance. He had a mutation quirk that basically made him look like a humanoid boar, with a piggish head and small tusks coming out of the sides of his mouth. His flat nose snorted as he hungrily gazed at her and Momo began to feel more and more self-conscious of herself.

"Remind me to give your headmistress a big tip after this, because she really outdid herself this time!" He said grinning happily. "Come on, let's get this shit started before I jizz myself from looking at you!"

Momo yelped as she was suddenly pushed backwards and was pressed against the surface of the wall behind her. Taro smothered his lips against hers and her arms wrapped around his fat neck and her left knee rubbed against his crotch.

His fat tongue raped her mouth without any consideration for her, his stubby hands running along her slender body before trailing to her firm ass cheeks. Momo groaned as she felt his fingers groped and knead her glutes while her breasts were smothered against his hairy chest. They kissed for a few more minutes before he pulled back and looked down at her ample tits that were smushed against his chest.

"How about you show me those tits you're so proud of showing off, huh?" He suggested, though it was really an order on his part.

"A-As you wish." Momo said softly, panting a bit from his rough kiss and reached up with her hands to pull her costume open. As she wore no bra, her breasts bounced out into open air, and the man panted like a dog as he was treated to an unrestricted view of her gorgeous ample mounds. His cock sprang up like a sign post and throbbed painfully.

"Fuck me, what is it with you hero bitches and skimpy costumes?" Taro groaned.

He grabbed her by the waist and dragged her over to the velvet couch by the table, throwing her onto it and sitting next to her before leaning down to bury his face in her large tits. Momo's eyes widened at the treatment she was getting from the vulgar pig-faced man, squirming and moaning as she leaned back into the lush pillows behind her while he continued to kiss and suck one tit while groping the other with his hand.

Momo ran a hand along his back, almost cradling his head as his ministrations made her knees feel like jelly. She leaned farther back to make it easier for him to alternate between breasts to nibble on, and her eyes fluttered shut in bliss as he bit and sucked at her hard pink nipples.

It was when Taro roughly squeezed her left breast and sucked her right breast really hard that Momo's body jerked from a sudden climax that made her squirt juices onto the couch. She gasped and moaned as the crotch of her leotard was soaked in her release, shivering in excitement. Taro pulled his head back and grinned at her.

"You came just from that? You really are a virgin." He laughed, making her blush. Taro leaned back and pointed to his throbbing cock, which stood long and hard, eager for someone to attend to it. "Since I gave you your first orgasm, you gotta do something for me, too. And you better use your tits to get me off."

Momo nodded and slid off the couch to get on her knees between Taro's spread thighs, peering up at his massive cock in awe, overshadowed by its throbbing mass. She rolled her tongue out like a red carpet for his cock and started to slurp down his shaft, sliding slowly toward his balls. She buried her face in his musky ballsac and started to lick and suck all around, thrusting her tits between his thighs as she lathered his cock and balls.

Taro tilted his head back and moaned when Momo kissed a trail up his shaft from his sack, feeling more and more of its weight resting on her face the higher she got. When she finally squeezed his cockhead between her lips, Taro grunted and spurted a thick jet of cum into the back of her mouth.

Momo automatically started drinking down his seed. She gargled on Taro's cream and gulped it down like a total whore, then slurped lovingly on his cockhead for more. Her tongue swirled around his slit, then plunged inside. She sucked him off without hesitation, swallowing dense globs of precum while wringing his shaft with both hands. With the way she was sucking him off, you'd have thought she was a pro at this.

"Shit, I'm cumming!" Taro said a moment before he hit a fierce orgasm.

Momo gagged as he erupted cum down her throat. She gulped and gulped, but she would have lost purchase on his dick if not for Taro seizing her hair and forcing her down on his cock, shoving his cock down her gullet so he could fire guttering blasts down her throat. Momo's cheeks bulged with jizz, but she held tight, eyes wavering, looking up at Taro with obedient eyes. Suddenly she was cumming as well, jerking her hips back and forth, squirting like crazy. Bliss washed over her and through her, and when Taro popped his cockhead out of her mouth, she swayed in place, her blushing cheeks full of cum, a huge rope of seed stringing her lips and Taro's twitching cockhead.

Momo's tongue slid out and sensually licked up that glistening white strand before swallowing it along with the rest of the load still in her mouth. She looked up at him and opened her mouth, showing that she swallowed it all.

"H-Holy shit…you sure you're new at this?" Taro stammered. His cock was still hard and pulsating wildly in time with his rapidly beating heart.

"Yes, sir, I've only been introduced to the program a few days ago. I merely want to ensure that you have a pleasurable experience." Momo said, smiling obediently like the proper lady she was. Taro's cock twitched again.

"Shit, can't argue with that. well, I'm still rearing to go for one more round, and I'm sure you're smart enough to know what that means." He said.

Taro walked over to the bed and jumped back onto it, his weight straining the bed frame as he landed on his back atop the soft sheets. Momo walked over to him and got onto the bed, spreading her legs on both sides of his waist as she positioned herself over his saliva covered dick.

She mounted his cock and whimpered as it entered her pussy, sliding inside with less difficulty than she imagined. She rubbed her wet lips back and forth on his tip as she looked at her client, a man whom she knew for only seconds before letting him have his way with her. Momo slowly lowered her hips, wincing as she took him deeper, almost going cross-eyed when the stretching sensation grew too strong for her mind to handle.

Once she was firmly planted, Momo started to ride him properly-bouncing up and down, causing her large tits to jiggle, gasping and hissing in bliss as she stretched her tight twat around his pig cock. By chance her hand ran over her lower stomach and she gasped when she felt a bulge down there. An actual bulge! Momo tried not to let her eyes roll back and give a slutty agehao, but she was failing miserably. Taro idly noted that she looked like a hentai babe, moaning and groaning between clenched teeth as she fucked his cock faster and faster. The bed rocked violently beneath their ferocious sex, and as Momo took his cock past the halfway point, she was slowly losing her mind to the older man's meat.

Suddenly Taro took matters into his own hand. Momo was surprised by Taro grabbing her hips and flipping her onto her back. His beady eyes watched her tits bounce and jiggle from the impact. Somehow able to avoid crushing her with his large body, Taro hoisted her thighs up into a mating press and rammed into her. Momo's lips pursed, and her eyes slid back for another tear-oozing agehao as Taro started to slam her on his bed. He wanted to fuck her nice, taut body at his own pace and make the most of this session. She rocked under Taro, crooning her total submission, gushing slick juices all over his pounding cock. His balls smacked her ass with every thrust, and those thrusts grew more and more frantic as Taro worked himself into a state of blind ecstasy.

"Envoy has the best girls…!" Taro grunted, his hips slamming into hers like a jackhammer, shoving his cock all the way and pulling all the way out. "This is the only place where I can get nice, tight bitches like you! It's fucking wonderful!"

Each thrust into her made her flesh jiggle, from her soft thighs to her ample tits. Momo was completely out of it by now, her eyes blank and filled with lust as her hands caressed the growing and shrinking bulge in her womb. Her insides jerked the pig man's cock off each time he slammed against her cervix, hosing precum into her womb with every thrust. He took out his lust on the squealing Momo until the damn burst, and they came in tandem as he bloated her belly with cum. Momo gurgled in bliss as each shot made her belly swell, squirting all over Taro's cock and balls, never breaking eye contact with the closet pervert.

It was like something out of a hentai film-a beautiful girl trapped beneath an ugly fat man, her sweat-glossed body appearing and disappearing every time he lifted his rear and drove back deep into her with another powerful thrust. His balls slapped against her asscheeks, which were now sitting in a puddle of thick cum that leaked from her stretched cunt.

Momo, though almost unconscious and out of her mind, knew that she'd want to continue doing this for the future. Not only did it enhance her status as a hero, it also felt really fucking good. Better than anything she had ever experienced before coming to Lilac Academy. Her warped and altered mind was prepared to service these powerful men so that they'd become more productive members of society, doing their part for the public. It was only right, for it was her duty as a hero to ensure that everyone was safe and comfortable.

* * *

**That's it for Momo's chapter, hope I made good use of her "assets"...and I don't mean her titties. We've got Mina up next, probably one of the only girls in the class who's actually excited for this "program" of Envoy's. Be sure to check out the Hentai World website on wordpress. Thanks for reading, please leave ****a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap. (0_0)**


	4. Mina

Chapter 4-Mina

Mina Ashido, a girl who was the epitome of bubbly. Envoy noticed that of the entire class, Mina was probably the most excited about the program, and Envoy had a feeling that it wasn't just about the career opportunities it presented.

The girl had an exotic look, which would definitely have guys clamoring for her after the interview. Not to mention she had a reasonably athletic body that was accentuated by her tight costume. Combined with her bright and cheery attitude, Mina seemed to be a certified gem who was sure to rake in tons of money for the school. Still, it kind of puzzled Envoy that she would be so excited and open to the idea of what's basically prostitution.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity, Envoy! I can't wait to show my stuff out there!" Mina said cheerfully.

"I'm happy to give you girls a chance to show what you can do, both inside and outside the bedroom." Envoy smiled. "But why are you so accepting of this? Most of the other girls in your class are more than a little nervous about this. You are selling your bodies to strangers after all."

"Oh, this is nothing new to me." Mina said with a careless wave. "You see, I started compensated dating back in my final year of middle school and the summer before I came here. I'm used to older men groping me."

"Compensated dating, hmm? Seems very naughty for an aspiring hero to be taking part in schoolgirl prostitution on the side." The headmistress said coyly.

"Yeah, but I needed the money. And between you and me, the sex is also a plus too." Mina winked at her. "I admit, I think I got a little addicted to the whole thing by the summer. I even got some of my friends doing it too."

"It's good to see you being so free-spirited, Mina. Your happy disposition is such a breath of fresh air." Envoy said with a wistful sigh. "I take it you've never had to worry about people reacting to your appearance?"

"Not since I was a kid. Sure, I got some flak for looking like an alien because of my skin and horns, but that got pushed to the wayside when I hit puberty. Then the boys started thinking differently." Mina grinned.

'If only more girls had your confidence.' Envoy thought.

"So I take it that means you're experienced somewhat in sexually pleasing a man?" Envoy asked. She wanted to make sure so that they were clear. Having a highschool girl with sexual experience was almost as valuable as a virgin in this business.

"Yup!" Mina nodded vigorously, still smiling.

Envoy smiled and checked her documents of available clients she could pair Mina up with. "Since you've already got some experience in sex, I'll hand you off to one of our more…intense clients. He's a big man, but since you made it clear that you excel in taking big men, then this shouldn't be too much for you. Are you up for it?"

"Of course I am, Lady Envoy!" Mina grinned. "A hero is ready for anything!"

XXXXXX

Mina wasn't lying when she said that she had experience in sleeping with older men. Much of her later middle school years was filled with her spending her free time with some of her girl friends poaching older guys to take them out for a good time. Most of them she slept with, mainly for the extra money, but also because there was a certain thrill in fucking some stranger old enough to be her father.

Her prior experience gave her the confidence to dive into her "job" with a smile on her face. That very same afternoon when she had her interview with Envoy, she went to meet her client, a muscular gray skinned man who looked like he was chiseled from stone. His name was Iwa, the CEO and field tester of a tech company that specialized in creating equipment designed to restrain and subdue heroes. He was quiet and stoic like a rock, but as Mina straddled his lap and rocked her asscheeks on his muscular thighs, she knew this was only skin deep. His face may not change, but his body could not deny the feelings she invoked within.

"Thanks for choosing me." Mina grinned, her black eyes shining. "Feel free to touch me wherever you like."

Iwa was sitting on the edge of the bed, with Mina sitting on his lap, jerked his fat cock off with her grinding ass. He decided to take her up on her offer as he wrapped his large arms around her waist and pressed his face between her tits. They were only marginally smaller than Momo's, but they were firm and just the right size to smother his face in. She gave him a toothy grin and held his head to her chest, biting her lip when she felt his mouth lick and bite at her nipples.

After a few minutes of grinding on his rock hard shaft and getting her tits lathered in saliva, Mina finally decided that was enough foreplay and got down to work. She lowered herself onto her knees in front of Iwa's giant dick. She grasped his shaft in both hands and leaned it towards her opening mouth, gold in black eyes rolling back as she stuffed her cheeks with his cockhead. She sucked rhythmically, bobbing her head up and down.

Wringing him with her hands, Mina bobbed and dove and schlucked away, finally managing to stretch her throat around his throbbing girth and bulge her slim, pink neck. Iwa grunted when he felt her gullet rippling around his meat, and nearly erupted there and then, but he held strong. Mina thought that his resilience was truly formidable, greater than the men she had in the past. She gagged and gurgled down his giant mast, oozing sit between her teeth as she croaked and grumbled, never slowing down. Her hips wriggled as her pussy leaked juices all over her thighs, a sign that she was really getting riled up from this.

Mina's throat was surprisingly flexible, most likely a result of having deep throated many other large guys in the past as well. No matter how much she swallowed, or how much her eyes narrowed and watered, she never got stuck on his cock. As long as there was meat left to cram down her throat, she kept going. Mina continued to suck him deep and hard, until she finally succeeded in engulfing his entire cock in her throat; squishing her lips against his pelvis and sucking nosily.

Even Iwa struggled to maintain his composure as she squeezed his thighs and bobbed her head around his hilt, sucking and swallowing playfully away.

Iwa grunted and suddenly grasped her horns and started to wrench her head up and down his cock. She croaked in surprise, then started to gag on his schlong. Mina couldn't do anything to stop him, he simply used her throat as his onahole, bucking his hips up into the slippery wetness of her maw, thumping the tunnel of her throat with every thrust. Her neck bloated around his stampeding monster cock, his thrusts so powerful that her tits jiggled from the impacts while her eyes rocked further and further back into their sockets.

Mina's tongue spilled further and further out of her mouth. Her eyes gazed sightlessly at Iwa's hard abs as she got lost in the sensation of him pounding her throat. She lost her grip on his thighs, hands falling to the carpet as he skulled fucked her without mercy. Drool splashed and spurted from Mina's quivering, cock stretched lips and bubbled from her nostrils as she thrashed and squirmed beneath him, hands clawing the carpet or scratching at his muscular thighs.

Iwa groaned as the floodgates burst. At least, he slammed his hips upwards and blasted thick shots of jizz down her throat, pumping her stomach with guttering surges of cum. The lithe pink beauty writhed and gurgled as her belly swelled.

Suddenly he let go of her head, and she wrenched herself up and backwards, spewing out his cockhead in a tide of gooey semen, gargling a thick breath just before he dumped a thick brew of jizz over her face, her hair, her back, and shoulders. She groaned pitifully and sat back on her haunches, coughing up cum that didn't go down completely and caked in fresh, warm semen.

"You…" Mina panted, her eyes gravitating towards his cock, which was still at full mast. "You can keep going?"

XXXXXX

Barely a minute later, Mina found herself wailing into her crossed arms, her body rocking back and forth each time Iwa slammed into her tight pussy. She couldn't stop her eyes from rolling back as Iwa hammered her sloppy cunt into oblivion, making her pink rump jiggle and clap. Her tits dragged back and forth across the sheets, rocking under the sheer force of her client's pounding.

"Haarrrderrr!"

Iwa took her demand to heart. He threw his entire weight into his thrusts, grunting deeply. Any normal girl would've been hurt by the jackhammer thrusts he was dishing out, but she was in such a depraved state that she'd happily endure his power fucking if it meant she got to experience another brain-shattering orgasm, and another…and another! Her toes curled as she clenched around Iwa's cock, squirting so much that there was already a wet spot on the sheets right under her cunt. She rocked her ass up against him and groaned desperately.

"Fuck," She hissed, and gnawed on her arm for a moment before continuing. "Fuck, you're so huge! Come on, fuck me faster…faster…" She went cross-eyed, huffing and puffing rapidly as Iwa went into overdrive on her squirming pussy.

He grasped her sensitive horns, and she felt an electric jolt run through her body. She gave a girl squeak and came again, clenching her thighs together and gurgling, drool oozing down her chin. Her belly warped with each thrust into her womb, bouncing and bumping to the tune of Iwa's hammerfuck, until the cock stuffing her womb bloated once more as it spilled its massive load into her.

Mina went catatonic for several seconds as he exploded inside her. The rush of hot jizz hit her womb and flooded it instantly, and Mina clutched the sheets in pure bliss. Iwa rested his weight upon her ass, not stopping his thrusts until he fired every last shot, drained every last drop of his load into the pink beauty's womb. Once he was done, his broad shoulders sagged in relief, sweat running down his body onto her exhausted form. Despite her exhaustion, Iwa still had that stoic expression on his face, though his eyes noticeably looked calmer now than they had before his completely domination of Mina.

Mina's hips wriggled when she felt him slowly slide his cock from her cum stuffed depths and she moaned at the flood of cum that leaked down her sweaty thighs to form a messy puddle on the bed. This was even better than her time as a teenage prostitute dating older pervs for money. If this is what it's like to be a hero on the downside, then sign her up for more.

Mina was ready for anything that came her way, both as a hero and as a whore!

* * *

**I don't know why I made it so that Mina did compensated dating, but I think it'd match an adventurous girl like her for this kind of story. Had a lot of fun ****writing this chapter. Be sure to check out the Hentai World website on Wordpress. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching ****you fap! (0_0)**


End file.
